


Dean vs. The Mothman

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Mothman, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Serial Killer, Supernatural - Freeform, a little angst for the violence, han writes the thing, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The quiet town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia is being terrorized by an unknown assailant that is kidnapping and killing couples. Sam and Dean meet up with a hunter that is more familiar with the area. Can they catch it in time, or will Dean and the reader be next on the list?





	Dean vs. The Mothman

The first thing you need to know is that grenade launchers are freaking awesome. The second thing you need to know is that they are also very loud, and a little more…explode-y than you would expect. The reason I say this is because I’m currently sitting on my ass, choking on concrete dust, and hoping to God I didn’t just kill the two random dudes that had, for some reason, appeared in the middle of the bunker I had set my sights on. My eyes are on the slowly settling dust cloud, grenade launcher across my lap, and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see two shadowy figures emerge from the rubble.

**“Oh shit, I thought I killed you.”** I stand up and take a better look at the two men brushing debris off their shoulders and out of their hair. The shorter of the two squints through the dust, and the initial glare turns into a look of awe when he realizes what I’m holding.

“Is that…is that a grenade launcher?”

His voice is deep and gravelly, and it does things to me. I remind myself to keep that in mind for later, when I’m not trying to save a town from utter destruction.

The giant next to him rolls his eyes, “Don’t even think about it.”

The shorter one grins, and even from here I can see the sparkle in his eyes. I like this one. “I’m both jealous and a little turned on right now.”

“Dean!” Sasquatch hisses, and I can’t help but notice the dimples that form even when he’s frowning. Good Lord, where did these men come from? Whatever they put in their water, they should probably keep drinking it. 

“Well, you’re a man after my own heart. I’ve been wanting to use this thing for a long time, but I was hoping it would be a little more successful. Sorry I almost blew you up.” I’m pretty sure I just shouted that. Am I shouting? I told you, grenade launchers are loud.

They walk closer to me, and the shorter one holds out his hand. I realize that the ‘shorter one’ is…not so short. Seriously, where are they from? “The name’s Dean. This is my brother Sam.”

I look from one to the other, and I can tell my mouth is hanging wide open. They can’t possibly be who I think they are. “Winchester? Sam and Dean _Winchester_?” They look at each other in confusion, but I can’t understand why. Surely they know that they’re legends? Right?

“Yea…how do you know?” Dean asks, and he truly doesn’t seem to know. They have no idea. Oh, bless ‘em.

“You guys are _legendary_. I mean, I figured ya’ll were real and not just some sort of fish tale, but to see you in person…holy shit.” I sling the grenade launcher over my shoulder and rest my free hand on my hip. “I’m glad I didn’t blow you up. Although, knowing who you are, I’m guessing it wouldn’t stick, huh?”

Sam laughs, “Hopefully not. So, I’m guessing you’re a hunter too, then?”

I nod, “I try to be. I do okay… Luckily, this is the first time I’ve _nearly_ blown someone up, so I guess I’m doing something right.”

Dean looks back over his shoulder at what’s left of the old bunker I just demolished, “What are those, anyway? I’ve never seen anything like it. They’re everywhere.”

I grin. These boys have no idea what they’re up against, do they?

“Ya’ll ever heard of Mothman?” 

* * *

“What did you think you were hunting when you got here? Surely you noticed what this town is famous for?” I say around the mouthful of burger I just took. Dean’s watching me with this look that’s a combination of awe and appreciation. It’s like he’s never seen a girl put away a burger.

“Well, yea, but there’s no lore, and no indication that he’s back. You’ve got a festival honoring him! Nobody seems to mind it, and the disappearances don’t really match up with what happened before.” Sam looks flustered, and I start to feel bad for picking at him. This is a weird situation, after all.

Dean stops staring at me long enough to look at Sam, “What are you going on about?”

I grab a handful of fries and carefully begin to dip them one by one into the pool of barbecue sauce on my plate, “He’s talking about the Mothman’s M.O. It’s not really his thing to take people. He’s more of a…well, a death omen. Or a warning of impending disaster.” Dean looks confused, and I raise an eyebrow at Sam, “Didn’t you tell him anything about it?”

Sam frowns, “Yea, I did. He just didn’t listen.”

“Yes, I did! There’s this giant moth-”

“Dean, it’s not a giant moth! It’s a Mothman-”

“What’s the difference, Sam? It’s a giant thing with wings, and it’s taking people-”

“There’s a huge difference-”

I slam my hands on the table, and the suddenness of it interrupts their bickering. Out of all the stories I’ve heard about the Winchesters, their sibling squabbles had been left out. It’s cute, but we have work to do.

“We don’t have time to argue about who’s right. Dean, since you weren’t listening to your brother, here’s the rundown.”

Dean grins at Sam, “I like her.” Sam just rolls his eyes, and I sigh.

“Great. Keep it in your pants, Winchester. We’ll talk about our feelings later. _Anyway_ , in November of 1966 there’s a report that several men digging a grave in Clendenin, West Virginia, saw a man-like figure flying overhead. It’s sometimes considered the first sighting of Mothman, but the one you hear about the most, the official first sighting, happened in the TNT area a few days later by young couples that went parking.”

“TNT area…that’s where we were earlier. Wasn’t that a munitions plant during World War Two?” Sam had apparently done _some_ research.

“Yea. If you look close enough, you can see that those bunkers are spread out in a very specific pattern. They were built like that in case one of them exploded; it would keep the others from going up. They’re mostly empty now, although I think the Reserves use them for storage on occasion.”

Dean reaches for a fry on my plate, and I smack his hand. He frowns, “So where’s this giant moth fit in?”

“According to the two couples, they saw a ‘large flying man with ten foot wings’, and when their headlights hit him, his eyes glowed red. So _Mothman_ , not just a moth. He was seen by a few other people in the area. There were a couple of volunteer firefighters that described it as a large bird with red eyes. Someone else described its eyes as looking like bicycle reflectors, and another man blamed the strange noises coming from his television and the disappearance of his dog on this Mothman. The sheriff and a wildlife biologist claimed that it was a type of local heron or crane that can grow to be almost the size of a man.”

Dean sits back and crosses his arms, his eyes occasionally drifting back to the fries I’ve got left. “So…that’s it? I thought you said it was a death omen, or a harbinger of impending disaster. So far, he’s just scared some kids necking where they weren’t supposed to.”

“That’s where the Silver Bridge comes in. In December of 1967, the Mothman was spotted near the bridge and, shortly after, the bridge collapsed. Forty-six people were killed when they went into the water. The Mothman wasn’t seen again, and the locals began connecting his appearance with the bridge collapse.” After grabbing a couple more fries from the plate, I shove the rest at Dean and he smiles happily.

“So, what do you think? Is it really the Mothman?” Sam asks, frowning at Dean as he shoves a handful of fries into his mouth.

“Initially, no. Honestly, I just thought it was a giant owl and that some kids afraid of getting in trouble just made something up. I’ve made fun of it for years…until I saw it a couple weeks ago. I just happened to be going through town when I saw it on the top of the old Historic State theater. A few days later, the first couple disappeared. A hiker found them in the wildlife area…or what you’d know as the TNT area.”

“How do you know it was the Mothman and not someone or something else?” Dean asks as he polishes off the rest of the fries faster than I’ve ever seen anyone eat before; it’s my turn to look impressed. He winks at me, and I feel my cheeks flush. His charm _was_ something I had been warned about.

“Because the couple was found twenty feet up a tree, with talon marks as big as a damn pterodactyl. It’s the Mothman,” I grumble.

Dean wipes his hands off on a napkin and tosses it on the now empty plate, then leans back in the booth, “So what was your plan earlier? Was a grenade launcher really the best option?”

I roll my eyes, “Listen, it wasn’t my first choice, despite my overwhelming need to blow something up. I’m the only hunter that stays in this general area most of the time, I had to improvise. But since that plan didn’t work, we’re on to plan B.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow, “And what would that be, sweetheart?”

I wiggle my eyebrows, “It’s time for us to go on a date.” 

* * *

Sam’s standing outside of my car, his arms crossed and a look I can only describe as a mixture of amusement, jealousy, and irritation on his face. I’ll give it to him; his facial expressions are what dreams are made of.

“Y/N, are you sure about this? Being bait isn’t exactly the best plan…” He trails off, and I think he might actually be concerned.

I smile, “Sam, this isn’t my first rodeo, and I’m usually on my own. And if it’s Dean you’re worried about, I think I can handle him.” I wink at him as Dean opens the driver’s side door and climbs in.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks cautiously, his eyes moving between the two of us.

“Nothing. Let’s get this show on the road. The faster we get this done, the faster I can get Norma’s famous apple pie.”

Dean looks at me with wide eyes, “There’s pie?” I nod, and a wide smile crosses his face, “What are we waiting for then?” He turns the key, and Sam takes a step back. “You know the drill, Sammy. Stay close, but don’t scare it off. This should be a piece of cake.” Sam nods and then walks to where the Impala is parked, gives a quick look over his shoulder, then disappears into the driver’s seat.

“Is he always this anxious?” I ask as I fiddle with my seatbelt.

Dean scoffs, “Only when there’s a pretty girl involved.” He glances at me from the corner of his eye and clears his throat, “You look nice. Pretty convincing date attire.” He pulls out into the main road, and I smooth down the edge of the dress I’d picked out earlier. I’m glad it’s dark, or he’d be able to see how red my cheeks are.

“Thanks. I’m not really sure how observant a Mothman can be, but I figured we shouldn’t chance it. I don’t know how many more opportunities we’ll have, since I already blew one of his lairs to hell.”

Dean laughs, “Good point.” We drive in silence for a moment, and I guess it’s too much for Dean because he turns on the radio.

_Say you, say me say it for always  
That’s the way it should be_

Well, this is awkward. Nothing like Lionel Richie on a fake date, especially one that I’m beginning to think I’d like to be real. I clear my throat, “Turn here.”

_Say you, say me say it together  
Naturally_

Aside from the music, we travel the next few minutes in silence. I sneak a glance at Dean and his knuckles are white on the steering wheel. Surely he’s not that worried about this hunt? I suppose he doesn’t know me well enough to assume I’ll be useful, but still.

“You can park here.”

He stops the car, but leaves it running. Lionel Richie is still going, Lord help me.

_As we go down life’s lonesome highway_  
_Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two_  
_That helping hand_  
  
“So I guess we just wait?” I ask quietly, unsure of what to do now that we’re here.

Dean turns to face me as well as he can in the cramped front seat. Maybe we should have brought his car. “Well, we should probably sell it. You know, make it believable.”

“Mmhmm. That’s…that’s a good plan.” I’m stuttering because as I’m talking, he’s moving closer to me. Dean Winchester is an inch away from my face, and never in a million years did I think this would ever be an option, fake or not.

_Someone who understands_  
_That when you feel you’ve lost your way_  
_You’ve got someone there to say I’ll show you_

His hand gently cups my cheek, and it’s rough and warm; a hunter’s hand. I can guess where the callouses and scars are from because I have my own. I close my eyes and drink it in for a moment. I’ve had my fair share of one night stands and meaningless romps in the backseat of this car, but it’s been awhile, and something about Dean feels different. Ruse or not, I’m going to savor it.

_Say you, say me say it for always  
That’s the way it should be_

Before I can open my eyes, his lips are on mine and boy are they a contrast to his rough hands. They’re soft, and they fit against my lips like they were made to be there. His hand moves to my hair and his fingers are tangled and it takes everything I have to not moan when he gives it a gentle tug. If this is acting, what in the hell is this like for real? If I ever have the opportunity to find out, I might just die.

_Say you, say me say it together  
Naturally_

He smiles against me, and I pull back for air as I look at him questioningly, “What?”

“You’re a good actress. For a second there, I thought you might be enjoying it.”

I shrug, “Well, it’s all part of the gig. Sometimes you have to make some sacrifices.” I say it with a wink, and for the first time in my life I actually pull it off smoothly. ‘Atta girl.

Dean looks around, then squints through the window, “I don’t see anything, do you? I don’t hear anything, either.”

I look through the windshield, “No, but Lionel’s dulcet tones could be covering up any sound. Seems pretty quiet, though.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, then he suddenly brightens as he looks at me with a grin, “I think we need to up the ante a little bit. Get in the backseat.”

I can feel my jaw drop, “Excuse me?”

Dean is already scrambling between the seats to get in the back, “We’ve gotta sell it, Y/N, or we’ll never catch the Mothman. Come on, hurry up.” I stare at him, suddenly recalling the stories that I’d heard that weren’t so great. Sam and Dean were heroes but, by all accounts, also very dangerous. I’ve always ignored those bits but now, sitting in the dark with Dean after only knowing him for a few hours, I was beginning to wonder if I’d made a bad call.

He leans forward, and though the only light coming into the car is from the full moon, his moss green eyes shimmer. “Do you trust me?”

The answer should probably be no, but there’s something different about Dean, something more than any other hunter I’ve met.

_So you think you know the answers, Oh no_  
_Well the whole world has got you dancing_  
_That’s right, I’m telling you_  
_It’s time to start believing oh yes_  
_Believing who you are_  
_You are a shining star_

“Yea, I trust you.”

He smiles, “Then come on!” He holds his hands out and I start to climb over the back seat. My feet get tangled and I can feel myself start to fall.

“Dean!” I shriek as I feel gravity take over and I start to fall awkwardly into the backseat. This is exactly why I never wear dresses. I feel arms wrap around my waist, and I squeal as I fall into Dean’s lap, “That was ladylike.”

Dean laughs, one arm draped across my lap and the other wrapped around my back. He wets his lips as his eyes search mine, “I thought it was adorable.” He somehow manages to flip us around so that my back is flush with the seat and he’s hovering above me.

“That was smooth. You know, you _could_ take a lady out to dinner first.”

He leans in, his lips ghosting over the shell of my ear, and I shiver. “Technically, I did pay for dinner…so…” He trails off and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers running through the short hairs at his nape, and sigh into him. Fake or not, this isn’t something I’ll be forgetting any time soon.

_Say you, say me say it for always_  
_Oh that’s the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me say it together_  
_Naturally_  
_Say it together, naturally_

Just as the song fades out, I hear a snap of a twig. I pull away from Dean and put a finger to his lips to quiet him. I nod my head towards the sound and raise my eyebrows. He frowns as he cocks his head and tries to pinpoint where it came from. There’s another snap, this time from a different direction, and Dean pushes himself away from me. Just as he begins to sit up, the door flies open, and he’s jerked through the opening and into the darkness.

“Dean!”

I scramble to get out of the car, and all I can hear is thrashing and grunts as Dean tries to get away from whatever grabbed him. It occurs to me that the shotgun I have hidden for this very scenario is in the front seat and not the back, so I fumble with the door handle and dive into the front.

“Y/N! Run! It’s not-” Dean’s frantic cries are interrupted by what sounds like an incredibly hard punch.

“I’m coming! Hold on!” I grab the shotgun but drop the handful of shells I’d grabbed from the glove compartment. “Shit!”

“Y/N, run! It’s not Mothman, it’s just a person! It’s a _person_!”

I freeze. A person? All of the disappearances and Mothman sightings…and it’s a person? Dean runs back out of the tree line and is waving towards the car, “Get in the car, go! Get Sam!”

I look back towards the car, then shake my head, “No. A monster is a monster, Dean! We can’t let him hurt anyone else!”

Before Dean can answer, a huge man bursts through the brush and tackles Dean to the ground. Dean’s head hits the ground hard, and he goes limp. The man stands up and sneers at me. _Shit_. I aim the shotgun and pull the trigger, but it doesn’t slow him down. He crosses the space between us in three huge strides, and I’m quickly trapped between him and the car. He backhands me hard across the mouth, and the force of it causes me to drop the shotgun.

“You’re pretty. I like you…I might just keep you alive.” He’s holding a knife, and I can feel the cool metal trace along my jaw and down to my throat. I try to pull away, but he’s twisted his hand into my hair and any move I make makes it feel like my scalp is on fire.

“You can take me, just leave him alone. Don’t hurt him anymore.” There’s a tightness in my throat, and it occurs to me that I’m willing to sacrifice myself for a man I barely know…but it’s also a man that’s lost almost everything to save the rest of us.

The man holding me laughs, “You obviously don’t know how this works.” He leans in, and I cringe as he sniffs my hair. “I can’t leave someone alive. I’d get caught. The difference with you is that you’re not going to get away, alive or not. I think that’s worth the exception.”

I take a deep breath, “I see…” I pull my leg back as far as I can with the car behind me and kick him in the balls as hard as I can. Whatever protected him from the shotgun blast I sent his way didn’t cover that part of his body, and he releases me with a whining groan as he falls to his knees. I bring my knee up hard into his chin, and it gives with a sickening crack. I think I just broke his jaw. He falls over, and I run over to Dean, sliding to a stop next to him.

“Dean! Hey, handsome, c’mon. Wake up…please wake up. We’ve gotta go, I think I broke him.” Dean groans and rolls his head towards the sound of my voice, but his eyes stay closed. “Dammit, Dean, get up!” I look up, and instead of the collapsed giant I expected to see, the grass is empty. “Shit! Dean, come on-” I’m cut short when something grabs me by the hair from behind, “Shit!” I scream, the pain the worst I’ve ever felt. The monstrous man drags me by the hair back to the car, and I can feel every stick and stone on the ground digging into my flesh. I’m crying, I can’t help it. I try to call for Sam, but the only sound I can make is a strangled sob.

The man remains quiet, and when I look up I see that his jaw is at an awkward angle. How he’s functioning enough to continue his attack, I have no idea, but I do know that nothing I can do at this point will stop him. Short of Sam showing up, Dean and I are screwed.

The man twists my arm behind me, hard, and shoves me into the ground. I can feel the bone aching to give, and one more twist will probably do it. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait, but the moment never comes. Instead, a strong gust of wind blows over us, and the man releases his grip on my arm. I scramble away and cower against the car as I look up and see the impossible. After everything I’ve killed, every monster I’ve fought that by all accounts shouldn’t have existed, the very one I grew up listening to stories about is above my head, it’s giant wings sending waves of dusty air in my face.

The Mothman swoops down and hits the man with a giant claw, tearing a gash across the man’s face. The only thing he can do is scream as he hits the ground. He throws his arms up in front of him, as if that’s going to stop whatever the huge creature is going to do next. It drops down and wraps both talons around him, one close to his throat and one around his waist, and flies up into the air.

“Y/N!” I jerk my head around and see Sam running across the clearing, his eyes wide as he slides to a stop next to me. “Are you okay? What the hell is going on?”

“It wasn’t the Mothman…it was just a person, Sam. A person did all of it.” I look up into the sky to see the large creature disappear into the trees, deep in the TNT area. The serial killer that had been wreaking havoc in Point Pleasant was just a dot in its huge feet. “I think…I think the Mothman just saved us.”

Sam helps me stand up, and I cradle my arm gently against my chest. I hear a groan and look over to see Dean slowly sitting up, a hand to his head. He looks over and sees me and Sam standing dumbfounded.

“What the hell happened?” he mumbles.

I look back up at the lightening sky and shake my head, “You’re never gonna believe it.” 

* * *

The Impala is warm against my back as I lean against it, my bones aching with a combination of exhaustion and the wringer they’d been put through earlier. I close my eyes and let the sun soak into my bruised skin. The last twenty four hours have been a whirlwind, and I am looking forward to curling up in bed and sleeping for the next week. I hear someone walk up to me, accompanied by the familiar hiss of a beer bottle being opened. I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow.

“A little early for that, isn’t it?”

Dean pops open another one and hands it to me, “Nah. We’ve not been to sleep yet, doesn’t count.”

I take it and sigh contentedly as I wrap my fingers around the cool glass, “Fair enough.” I take a long drag and relish the earthy bitterness of the beer as it slides down my throat. “So. Mothman is actually trying to help people. Like, that’s a legit thing that’s happening.”

Dean shrugs, “Weirder things have happened.” He raises his beer to his lips, and I can’t help but wish our little show hadn’t been interrupted. Not really something I should think about right now, but you make out with Dean Winchester and see if you can think of anything else.

“I can’t think of any, but sure.” We watch the sky for a moment, and I feel him shift a little closer to me. “How long are you guys staying?”

“I figure we’ll take at least a day or so. We don’t have anything lined up and…” his hand drops down to where mine is, and his fingers intertwine with mine, “I know someone that I owe an actual date. One that involves Norma’s famous apple pie.”

“Oh, yea?”

He smiles, and it’s enough to stop the world. “Yea. A serial killer interrupted us, kinda put a damper on things.”

“Hmm…I didn’t know that was a real date. I just thought you were a really good actor.” I grin at him, and he shakes his head.

Dean grabs the beer from my hand and sits both of them down, then grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, “Oh, you’d know if I was acting. That was the real deal, sweetheart. I guess I’ll just have to show you again.”


End file.
